


At My Side

by anniethemighty



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniethemighty/pseuds/anniethemighty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lauren is badly injured in an attack by a group of underfae, she tries to piece together her hazy memories as she recovers, even as she remains constantly aware of the presence of the succubus close to her. Meanwhile, Bo struggles with her own emotions as she watches over her love. Doccubus h/c.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Lost Girl doesn’t belong to me. Lost Girl is the property of Showcase, Prodigy Pictures, CanWest, Michelle Lovretta and all those fine folks. No copyright infringement is intended.

___

I can sense the smile in Bo’s voice as she replies to my flirtatious tone. I can’t help but grin, as I tell her that I’ll be making a stop at the Dal and then be right over. And that if she’s good, we can do a little role playing tonight. Where I’ll play the good doctor and she’ll be the obedient patient. I’ll even wear my lab coat.

When she grumbles about the futility of wearing clothes in the first place, I reply that I’m still wearing the lab coat, regardless of her protests. I pause for maximum effect, than utter the magic words. Only the lab coat.

My grin threatens to grow even wider as I hear Bo’s breath catch in anticipation. She asks if I’m secretly a succubus in disguise. I laugh and tell her that my blood tests are normal – that I’m 100% human. And that she hasn’t seen this human’s entire range of positions in bed – yet.

I hear what I’m sure is a pillow stuffed in my girlfriend’s mouth to stifle a squeak. Followed by a groan of frustration, and a command to get my cute little doctor’s ass over to the clubhouse, stat!

Biting my lip to keep my laughter contained this time, I repeat that I’ll be over right after I talk to Trick and drop off some books I’ve had out on loan. I reassure her that I’ll keep the meeting with her grandfather brief. Extremely brief.

I end the call and pocket my phone, my senses enveloped in a happy daze. Most days, I still can’t believe that this is happening – that after all Bo and I have been through and done to each other, that we’ve reached this point in our relationship. That we’re even acknowledging that it is a relationship.

The mornings I wake up in her arms, I find myself pausing before I fully open my eyes. I inhale a lungful of her scent and hold it for several seconds, as my fingers reflexively tighten on the firm body beneath me. I want to know that it’s not a dream. And if it is, I want to stay in that nebulous space between wakefulness and sleep for one more precious second longer. Then I feel long fingers gently combing through my hair, and a low voice whispering good morning, before tiny kisses are dropped on my head, my cheeks and finally upon my willing lips. And my chest expands with a mixture of relief and euphoria, as I lose myself in her. And I relinquish the fact that it’s not a dream.

They have surrounded me before I’m even aware of their presence. My head jerks up, as I’m abruptly pulled out of my thoughts, sensing the charged energy in the air around me. I smell them before I see them – unwashed bodies, mixed with a lingering odor of rotting soil. The first shadow moves out of the darkness into the light cast by a single, low-watt bulb. My body tenses as I recognize the type of underfae before me – a grotesquely muscular frame that is over six feet tall, covered in tribal tattoos – a troll.

The underfae hisses out a command, as his forked tongue sputters from his lips. My bag and laptop. I give a negative shake of my head, as I refuse in a firm tone. This research is more precious to me than any amount of money or favors. It contains not only crucial data on many types of fae, but the latest work I’ve done in trying to refine Bo’s injections. Trying to find a serum, anything, to replace the strength I know she’s losing in remaining faithful to me. Bo thinks I haven’t noticed, but I know she’s weakening every day. She can barely heal herself, much less anyone else. This research could mean life or death for the woman I love. And I will not part with it easily.

I hear a similar hiss, as my peripheral vision picks up another troll to my left. He snarls that neither one of them will ask again. They’ll crush my puny human skull if I dare move.

Balancing my weight on the balls of my feet, I tense my muscles as I refuse again. Even though the pulse point is jumping in my carotid artery, I keep my voice level. I calmly, logically state that no matter who has sent them, they’ll need me intact and unharmed to interpret the research. You need to have more experience and intelligence than a common lab tech to understand what I do.

Ignoring my argument, the troll in front of me lunges forward. But I am ready. I remember what Bo once told me when she faced similar trolls during her trial. Trolls are incredibly strong, but slow and ungainly. The troll’s arms close around my waist, but find only air as I roll between his legs. I regain my footing and start to run, ignoring the confused howls of the two underfae behind me. Pumping my arms, I force more speed from my muscles. I know if I’m lucky, I can outrun them.

I round the corner and see the lamp of the Dal at the far end of the alley, just a few blocks away. My lungs are starting to burn and heave with the effort, but I press on. So close.

The third troll takes me by complete surprise as a fist crashes into my side. My legs fly out from under me, as I literally become airborne from the force of the blow. I land hard on my side, then roll stomach down, disoriented, panting.

Pressing my palms into the sharp gravel beneath me, I struggle to push myself to my knees. But my strength is gone. My breath escapes from my lips in a thin wheeze, as I feel the pressure in my chest building. The pain flares through my right side, hitting me so hard, I bite my lip until I taste blood. My brain races as I catalog my injury. Pneumothorax. My ribs are broken, possibly crushed, one or more having penetrated my lung. I won’t be able to breathe like this for long. Unless I get help soon, I’ll die.

Through a monumental effort, I move again, managing to shuffle awkwardly forward on my forearms. Ignoring the groan that comes from my lips as I feel the damaged bone and tissue within me shift. Ignoring the heavy, lumbering footsteps behind me. I can still see the lamp of the Dal through my blurred vision, calling to me like a beacon.

I hear a low growl as the troll crouches over me. He pays no attention to my cry of pain as he rips my bag from my shoulder. I can feel a shifting of wind as a heavy fist advances toward my head.

A strange, hollow crack echoes through my ears. Darkness.

___

Floating. Flying? No control of my body. My arms and legs hang, useless.

My body jerks. Trying to wake up. Wake up! No! They have me, they’re carrying me. Struggle. Can’t escape. Too weak. They’re too strong. Please. Please don’t hurt me again.

Warmth. Her pulse, her touch. Calming me. I relax. Feel her press my body against her own. My head. Cradled upon her chest.

She whispers. Got you, sweetheart. I’ve got you.

___

Wood. I feel wood underneath me. Fingers explore the weathered bar top. Smell alcohol. The Dal?

Cloth gently pressed to my head. I whimper. Can’t stop the tears. Head split open. Feels like it’s going to explode.

Sorry. She apologizes. Her voice anguished. Her fingers. Wiping at my wet cheeks. Got to stop the bleeding.

Rumbling, male voices. The wolf. The Blood King. They’ve called for help. Ambulance. Light fae lab.

Getting harder to breathe. Voices raised in concern, argument. The Blood King speaks, sure, unfaltering. He has seen this injury before. Need to get items quickly. Her knife. The strongest alcohol available. Clean towels. A small, hollow tube. A pen would do fine.

She argues, no. She can’t do this. She can’t hurt me. Her grandfather is tough, determined. Grips her arm, tight. Says I will die before help comes. If she is not strong enough. She nods. Tears in her brown eyes.

Everything is ready. She rips my shirt open. Alcohol swabbed on my side. Poured over knife. Shaking, my hand takes her wrist. Positions the knife point at the right angle. I nod. I trust her. Trust her with my life. To save my life.

Strong hands hold me down. I take a last breath. So does she. Can’t move. Have to stay still. Or else I’ll die.

The blade pierces my side. Deeper. Through muscle. Through tissue. Don’t know whose scream is louder. Hers or mine.

Feel the hollow pen inserted. Quickly. Before I can take another breath. Then I take another. And another. It worked. Breathing comes easier.

She kisses my forehead over and over. Sorry, so sorry I had to hurt you.

I try to smile. Try to reassure her, but can’t. Too tired. My head lolls to the side. Darkness again.

___

Fighting. Trying to escape their grasp. Won’t let the underfae take my research. Won’t let them take her from me. What could be her last hope.

Sweating. Tangled in something. Fist lashes out, feeling a stinging pain. Where am I? They have me, they must have me…

Her arms surround me. Heat pulses through me. Calm. She’s with me again.

Shh. You’re safe. I’m here. I’m always here.

She untangles the sheets from my legs. Presses her fingers against my wrist, stopping the bleeding. Torn out IV. Monitors beeping erratically.

Still so tired. Fading away.

___

Fire. The world is on fire. The mortar shell explodes in front of the truck. The force of the blast knocks me back in my seat.

Wresting my way out of the damaged door, I get out, unharmed. Feel the sting of sand in my eyes, in my mouth. The charred heat on the back of my tongue. The smell of burnt bodies. Almost tastes like barbeque.

I make my way to the first one still alive. Harrison, a young kid I’ve come to admire. He’s only 22. From Fresno, California. He calls me the prettiest doctor on base.

He’s in bad shape. The right leg is gone from the thigh down, destroyed by the IED. Quickly, I fashion a tourniquet, even as I feel his body going into shock. Stay with me kid, stay with me. Blood spurts out of his mouth. I turn his head towards me to look into those green eyes. Don’t give up on me, kid.

I recoil in horror. It’s not Harrison. It’s her. Her eyes. Her face. Her beautiful brown eyes. The life is fading in them, faster than I can repair the damage. I rip open her uniform. Shrapnel deep in the chest, in the heart. I start CPR, but nothing. She is gone.

I raise my hands and feel them coated with her blood. Still so warm, so red. Blood soaking through the sand, through my uniform as I kneel next to her. So much blood.

___

Blood. The blood continues. My throat is filled with it. I cough, trying to get rid of the blood. Can’t breathe. Lungs are filling with blood.

I feel her grasp my body. Turn me on my side. Her voice, panicking, screaming for help.

Coughing never ends. Blood on the pillowcase. Blood on the sheets. Feel like I’m going to cough forever and never breathe.

A breath. Another. Relief.

Darkness again.

__

More beeping. Steady beeping. My hand twitches. I try to move it. Can’t. It’s captured in her grasp.

I hear her voice. It’s pleading, begging. Filled with tears.

Come back to me. Lauren, please come back to me.

I love you.

I try to smile, to respond. Can’t. Frozen.

Darkness again.

___

My tongue explores my mouth, as I taste dry cotton and a hint of blood. Water. I could use some water. Or maybe a drink, since my head is pounding so hard.

I inhale a breath, then another. That’s better. The pain in my side is still present, but manageable.

Fingers graze the bandage on my head so lightly, I’m not even sure if they’re there. They move to cup my cheek, replaced by a pair of lips. Her voice reaches my ears.

Lauren? Sweetie, can you hear me?

My eyes open to the sight of her face, as radiant and gorgeous as ever.

“Bo.” I whisper. “My Bo.”

She laughs through her tears, as she drops kisses on my cheeks, my forehead and my lips. I tell her not to cry. That I remember her. I know who she is. Which means I’ll be fine.

We are interrupted by Kenzi as she bounds into the room. Seeing that I’m awake, she proceeds welcome back the mighty Dr. Hotpants and proclaims that the succubus is not the only one who knows a thing or two about healing. That I do a pretty damn fine job of healing myself.

The younger girl pauses in exclamations and comes to the other side of the bed. Leaning down, she drops a kiss on my forehead, saying how much she missed me. Since a sad, devastated succubus put to shame any previous succubus break ups that she’d witnessed.

Kenzi turns serious for a moment and says that she’s glad I woke up, since it means that her best friend could now go out and get a real meal of ice cream and pizza. She says that Bo has not left my side in five days.

I gaze at her, feeling the tears well in my eyes at the depth of such love that her actions have revealed. She shrugs offhandedly, saying that of course she wouldn’t leave me. She is playing it off as nothing, but I can tell she’s trying to keep from tearing up again.

The only thing that wrested her from my side was word from Dyson this morning that he had tracked down those that had attacked me. I see the flicker of cobalt blue in her eyes and know that the trolls are now no more. And she reassures me that my research was found, unharmed.

Kenzi gives me a gentle hug, gives her friend a good natured punch in the arm, and turns to leave. But not before saying she’ll be back to sneak in the best pizza that the city has to offer.

I see her shake her head, bemused, before she stands up and strips her jacket and boots off. She slides into bed with me, careful to avoid the myriad of wires and tubes that are attached to my body.

I sigh contentedly as I lay my head on her chest, listening to the comforting sound of her heartbeat. Feeling her fingers delicately stroking my back. Knowing that I will be fine. Knowing that I have my Bo.


	2. Chapter 2

I love it when Lauren and I experiment with foreplay. It makes the connection between us stronger. The trust, the unspoken chemistry – everything. And believe it or not, it’s not just about the sex. Though that’s spectacular as well. It’s part of an organic whole, part of building up our relationship. Since I’ve recommitted to her, I want to experience every single moment to the fullest. Every kiss, every glance, every touch. Being with Lauren has helped fill a hole in me that I didn’t even know was there. And as each day passes, I’m even more grateful for the love she brings into my life.

 

But right now, I’m grateful for her voice, purring through my phone. You’d think the rational, intellectual doctor wouldn’t be good at phone sex, but I know the side of ‘after hours Lauren’ that no one else is privileged to see.

 

“We’re going to do something different tonight. How about –” She pauses, I’m sure just to torture me. “A little role play?”

 

“Ooh, role play?” I grip my phone harder. “With costumes and stuff?”

 

“Yes. I _am_ a doctor, you know.” Her voice has dropped to seductive, low tone, sending shivers down my spine. “You’ll be the patient. I’ll be the physician attending to your needs. But to receive the proper care, you’ll have to do. Exactly. What. I. Say.”

 

“I’ll do anything you ask.” I smile, my brain already working on overdrive. “But why are we dressing up at all, babe? We won’t be wearing clothes for that long!”

 

“Oh no, you’ll still get me in the lab coat.” Another delicious pause as I swear I hear her lick her lips. “Only the lab coat.”

 

Now I’m the one that’s breathless. “Shit!” I gulp, finally forcing some air in my lungs. “Are you sure you’re not a succubus?”

 

Her laughter pleasantly tickles my ears. “Sorry, Bo. My latest blood tests confirm that I’m 100% human. And by the way, you haven’t seen this human’s entire range of positions in bed – yet.”

 

My free hand reaches out and grabs the nearest thing next to me – a pillow from the couch – as I stuff it in my mouth to stifle a scream of frustration mixed with anticipation. Now my mind is really on overdrive!

 

“Dr. Lewis!” I gasp, after I rip the pillow from my teeth, sputtering out a stray feather from my mouth. “Get your cute little doctor’s ass over here, stat!”

 

She is trying to reign her laughter in. “I’ll be there as soon as I drop off some things at the Dal. I’ve got some books out on loan from Trick. But don’t worry. I’ll keep the visit brief. Extremely brief. You, on the other hand…I’m going to enjoy taking my sweet, sweet time with!”

 

My grin threatens to split my face. “I look forward to it. See you in a few.”

 

“Bye.”

 

Hanging up, I press a finger to my lips, contemplating. Mentally cataloging the various kinds of lingerie I have available that aren’t in the laundry pile. That blue silk negligee I got last week? What about the green one? No, better to go with basic black. That goes with everything.

 

I stand and start to pace impatiently. Normally I can keep my cool, but Lauren’s words keep sending giddy butterflies through my gut. Butterflies mixed with snakes. I almost regret that Kenzi’s not here to talk me down. But it’s better for her and her much abused eardrums. After several consecutive nights of listening to what she calls ‘the succubus bedroom decathlon’ she’s bunking with her cousin Pavel. Knowing that she’d hear a repeat performance if she stayed much longer.

 

Stopping in mid-stride, I change directions and walk to the kitchen counter to grab my keys. What the hell. Even if it is just a short pit stop at the Dal, it’ll still take Lauren a half hour to get here. And I can’t wait that long. The smile creeps onto my face again. Being spontaneous and creative, whether in a fight or fae politics is a hallmark of mine. Why shouldn’t it apply to my love life as well?

 

My hand is on the doorknob when I’m driven to my knees. Pain rips through my torso with a blow so hard, I almost scream out loud. Winded and shaky, my hand goes to my right side, carefully probing the muscles. Nothing. The pain is gone as suddenly as it came.

 

I manage to get to my feet, as I release a long breath. The butterflies in my stomach have become a constant, tight churning in my gut. My senses are on high alert as I exit the clubhouse, close and lock the door behind me. Something is definitely not right.

 

I’ve only taken a few more steps when the pain hits me again. It feels like a two by four has been broken over my head. A yell explodes from my lungs and tears squeeze from my eyes. I blink rapidly as it passes just as quickly, my vision returning to normal. My instincts are screaming at me, every nerve fiber standing on end. I touch my head briefly, as my fingers come away clean. I start to run as it occurs to me – this physical pain is a warning, something beyond explanation. But I know it’s not my own.

 

The cold air shocks my lungs as I burst out of the clubhouse and wrench the door open of the battered Camaro. Kenzi and I rarely use it these days, since its dependability is shaky at best. I say a prayer as I jam the key into the ignition, trying to get the engine to turn over.

 

“Come on, come on, baby.” I urge the machine, willing it to cooperate. “Don’t quit on me now.”

 

I almost cry tears of joy as the engine sputters again and roars to life. Jamming my foot on the gas, I tear out of the lot, almost losing control of the vehicle as I turn the wheel 180 degrees.

 

I’m panting and trying in vain to breathe deeply at the same time. But it’s no use. My heart’s pounding and my blood pressure shoots so high, I almost see stars.

 

“Lauren.” I whisper. “What’s happening?”

 

___

 

The bumper of the Camaro receives a sizable dent as I bring it screeching to a halt in the alley near the Dal, almost running over a dumpster. I kick open the door and leave it ajar, the engine running.

 

Letting my instincts guide me, I turn away from the Dal and half walk, half run down the alley, my eyes scanning intently. The logical part of me doesn’t know exactly what I’m doing or what I’m looking for. But I can feel the primal succubus inside me, starting to emerge. My muscles are tense, ready for battle. I know that something terrible has happened here. My head abruptly whips to the right as I detect a crumpled form. One that’s as familiar as my own.

 

“Lauren!” Her name rips from my throat as I run to her side. Kneeling and gently rolling her over, I’m alarmed at the amount of blood that covers her temple and continues to flow down her face.

 

“Oh god! Who did this to you?” I question out loud, trying to keep my tears at bay as my fingers gently probe her face. Her right eye and cheek are starting to bruise a nasty shade of purple, and her lips are tinged blue.

 

I carefully slip my arms under Lauren’s shoulders and the crook of her knees, cradling her body close to mine. I stand and turn towards the beckoning lantern of the Dal, trying to walk as quickly as I can without jostling or dropping my precious cargo. I’ve only made it a few steps when I feel her body start to shake in my arms.

 

“Lauren, shh.” I can feel the panic in her frame as she cries out and starts to struggle. “It’s me, it’s Bo.”

 

I send a pulse through her, letting the orange glow seep into her skin. Her movements become less jerky, as I feel her relax against my hold.

 

“That’s it.” I whisper against her ear. “I’ve got you, sweetheart. I’ve got you.”

 

I reach the Dal and manage to maneuver the door open. Scanning the crowd, I’m relieved to see two who can provide me some much needed backup.

 

“Trick, Dyson!” I ignore the stares of the other patrons as I push to the back of the room. “We need help!”

 

“Lauren…” I see Dyson’s face fall in shock as he sees her battered condition. He quickly recovers and clears space on the long wooden bar top. I vaguely hear Trick ordering all the remaining fae out of the Dal as I lay Lauren down.

 

“What happened?” The wolf asks.

 

“I don’t know, I just found her in the alley.” In the light of the bar, her injuries look so much worse. I take a breath to steady my pulse, knowing that the panic is showing in my voice. 

 

“Here.” Trick passes a clean cloth over. I press it to Lauren’s head wound, hearing her whimper as her eyes flutter and fight to open.

 

“I’m sorry, I know that hurts.” I apologize as I thumb away my girlfriend’s tears. “But I’ve got to stop the bleeding.”

 

I hear Dyson on the phone, ending a quick call. “Hale’s sending over a medical team from the light fae lab. They’ll be here within minutes.”

 

He pauses for a moment, inhaling deeply. The wolf’s eyes emerge, briefly reverting to yellow slits. “I smell fae on her, Bo. Something rotten. Definitely underfae.”

 

I glance at him, resisting the urge to let the monster in me come forth and suck the life out of anyone that threatens the woman I love. “No matter who they are, they won’t exist when I’m done with them!”

 

My attention is diverted as I hear a terrifying, rattling breath from Lauren’s lips. All thoughts of the succubus are gone as my stomach twists in alarm.

 

“Lauren?” I place a hand on her wrist, feeling her pulse become more erratic with each beat. “What’s wrong, what do I do?”

 

Trick steps up and places his ear to her chest. His face grimaces as he listens.

 

“She’s got a severe injury to her lung. It’s making it difficult for her to breathe. Her lips are turning blue, she’s getting no circulation.” Carefully, Trick eases up Lauren’s shirt. I suck in a physically painful breath seeing the massive contusions and concave section of her ribs where they have been beaten.

 

“I’ve seen this kind of injury before.” Trick takes command, speaking with authority “Dyson, get me the strongest alcohol I’ve got. Top shelf. What Kenzi calls the good stuff.  More clean towels and that first aid kit behind the bar. And some kind of a small, hollow tube. Take a ball point pen and disassemble it. That should work fine.”

 

My grandfather lays a hand on my arm. “Bo, we need to work quickly. We don’t have time to wait until help gets here. You have your knife, right?”

 

I swallow, trying to wet my throat, my mind still not quite wanting to process what he wants me to do. “Of course.”

 

“We need to help Lauren breathe. Now.”

 

I shake my head, feeling the tears fill my eyes. “No! I can’t do it. I can’t hurt her more than she’s already been –”

 

“Bo!” The hand on my arm now has me in a merciless grip, as my grandfather’s eyes bore into mine. “She’ll die before we get her to the lab. If you’re not strong enough. For her.”

 

I nod. Trick releases my arm and I reach down to my boot and unsheathe my knife. Dyson makes his way back to the bar, his arms filled with supplies. He quickly gets everything ready. I rip open Lauren’s shirt, fully exposing her right side. I carefully swab her skin with alcohol and do the same with my blade.

 

I blink several times to clear my vision. It does me no good to cry now, especially when my lover’s life is in my hands. My throat tightens as I feel Lauren’s shaking hand reach out and encircle my wrist. Guiding it to her side, she positions the knife point at an angle to insert between her ribs. Her eyes flutter open for the briefest of seconds as she manages to nod in my direction.

 

“Dyson, hold her shoulders down.” Trick orders, as he moves into position. “I’ll get her legs. We can’t let her move the slightest bit, otherwise it could make the tear in her lung even worse.”

 

He addresses me. “Push the knife in, hard. But not far enough to puncture the lung again. Just through the outlying muscle and tissue. It will release pressure on the lung so it can expand.”

 

“Okay.” I nod again as I feel my resolve strengthen. I know I’ve only got one shot at this and there’s no room for error.

 

“Hang on, sweetie.” I whisper. “Ready?”

 

I feel her take a shallow breath. Without hesitation, I plunge the knife in, feeling the strange, ethereal sensation of the blade sliding through flesh. Just as quickly, I pull it out, replacing it with the hollowed out pen. I can feel my ears ringing, as I realize both of us had screamed in agony. I’m not sure whose pain was greater.

 

After a few seconds, I hear Lauren’s breathing improve. The tight vise on my chest loosens a little. Trick carefully secures the tube in her side with tape and some gauze from the medical kit.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” I repeatedly kiss her forehead. “Sorry I had to hurt you.”

 

I pause, as I feel Lauren’s body go completely limp. “Lauren?” I resist the urge to gently shake her, as I feel my desperation rising “Lauren?”

 

“It’s going to be all right, Bo.” I feel Dyson’s hand on my back, comforting me. I follow his gaze to the door where two fae I recognize from the lab come towards us, wheeling a stretcher. “Help is here.”

 

___

 

I refuse to let go of Lauren’s hand as I run alongside the gurney. Going through the double doors into the white expanse of the light fae lab, we’re met with a medical team who take over from the two fae paramedics. My mind races as I try to decipher the numbers and medical jargon everyone is spewing.

 

“Okay, let’s get her into the OR, now!” That’s Braden, a light fae healer who has worked with Lauren in the lab for the last few years.

 

“Are you sure you know what you’re doing?” I question him, as I squeeze Lauren’s fingers protectively. “With a human patient?”

 

Braden’s eyes meet mine, his manner efficient and reassuring. “Don’t worry, succubus. We’ll take good care of Dr. Lewis for you.” He reaches and gently pries my fingers away from Lauren’s. “Let me do my job. I’ll update you as soon as I can.”

 

I’m left panting and emotionally spent as I watch Lauren and the medical team disappear behind another set of double doors. Exhausted, I hang my head, resting my hands on my knees. I swipe them on my pants, realizing that I still have my lover’s sticky, drying blood coating my palms and fingers. I look down at my clothes and see that my shirt and bare chest are also covered. My mind randomly recalls Lauren in the midst of one of her science-y rants – and why head wounds bleed so much due to the number of blood vessels in that part of the body.

 

“Bo!” I hear stilettos clacking on the tile behind me as I turn to see a wide-eyed Kenzi running to my side. “D-man called and told me what happened. He’s –”

 

“I can’t get it off, Kenz!” I finally let the dam burst, as I feel the hot rush of tears on my face. I frantically scrub my hands together, making even more of a mess. My chest hitches as I start to hyperventilate. “Her blood, it’s all over me, it’s all over –”

 

“BoBo! Slow down, sweetcheeks.” Kenzi puts her hands on my shoulders, squeezing them hard. “Let’s share a Dalai Lama moment. Just breathe with me, okay?”

 

After a few moments of exaggerated breathing, I feel my heart rate slow down. I meet my friend’s compassionate gaze, grateful beyond words that she’s able to be at my side when I need her the most.

 

“I can’t lose her.” I shudder as I say the words out loud. “Not after everything we’ve been through.”

 

“Come on.” Kenzi motions with her head, as she leads me towards a bathroom. “Let’s get cleaned up so you look decent when Dr. Hotpants wakes up and lays one on ya.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

I resist the urge to fidget with the string cinching my pants up on the set of borrowed scrubs I’m wearing. I’ve been alternating in between pacing and sitting in a chair outside the doors leading to the OR. But every time I sit, I stand up when I see someone in scrubs or a lab coat walk by me. Kenzi has gone back to the clubhouse to pick me up a change of clothes. Dyson, Hale and Tamsin have started to investigate what happened in the alley. Meanwhile, I’ve been waiting for almost three hours and no one has told me anything.

 

At the sound of the door squeaking open, I almost give myself whiplash as I see Braden walk towards me. He has a friendly face with green eyes and a scruffy blonde haircut and five o’clock shadow that makes him look like a twenty-something kid instead of an ageless fae. But this time his expression is neutral and hard to read, which makes my heart pound harder.

 

The doctor stops before me, holding his hands outward, anticipating my questions. “Dr. Lewis is stable, for now. She weathered the surgery just fine. She’s still unconscious, so we’re going to keep an eye on her for a while.”

 

My breath lets out in a slow rush, as I make an effort to let my gratitude show. I must look terrified. “So…she’s okay?”

 

Braden opens the door and holds it open for me. “Well, instead of that techie babble that we doctors love, I’ll show you. Let me take you to her.”

              

“Thank you.” Despite my history with the fae, I like this one. He’s direct, yet genuinely cares about all his patients. If I wasn’t so distracted by the situation, I’d be tempted to give him a hug.

 

I follow Braden through a few winding hallways, then through another door to a large private room. My steps slow as I see Lauren lying there, surrounded by oxygen tubes, IVs and other frightening looking medical paraphernalia.

 

“Lauren.” I take her limp hand, marveling at how warm it is. How normal it all feels. Except for the awful looking purple bruising that extends over the right side of her face. And the unnerving silence. I bend and give the lightest of kisses to the bandage encircling her head. “Hey, sweetie.”

 

“So –” I straighten up and face Braden, who has been discreetly quiet, trying to give us privacy. “How is she?”

 

He nodded. “I can tell you. But like I said, I’ll just show you.”

 

I watched as the fae places his hand, palm down, over Lauren’s midsection. It hovers there, about a foot in the air from her body, as a translucent image begins to form and then coalesce as it takes on more detail, like a holographic image. My eyes widen as I realize I’m actually seeing a reflection of the _inside_ of Lauren’s body, like an incredibly detailed x-ray. It displays the bones, nerves, muscle, soft tissue – everything.

 

“Wow.” I say softly. “It’s like Superman and his x-ray vision.”

 

Braden smiles and lets out a short laugh. “Superman’s got nothing on me when it comes to x-ray vision. I can do it all – x-rays, CAT scans, MRIs – with no radiation risks.”

 

“You must have gotten quite the peep show in high school.”

 

“It’s not quite like that.” The healer mildly protests with a smile. “I wish I could see through walls, but my powers just work on organic matter.”

He clears his throat and angles his hand a degree to the left. The image shifts and narrows down to show a detail of Lauren’s right side. I cringe as I see the broken bones in her ribs, the jagged edges all too apparent.

 

“Three badly broken ribs. The number seven rib splintered off and punctured her lung. Lauren’s got a chest tube in, and that’ll help regulate her breathing. But we’ll have to watch her very closely for signs of infection or other complications.”

 

“Complications?”

 

“Bleeding, pneumonia or a number of other things.” The light fae hastens to add. “But we’re not there yet Bo.”

 

His hand moves up to focus over Lauren’s head. I swallow nervously as I look at the image of Lauren’s bruised brain.

 

“My scan confirmed a concussion. But no cracks of the facial bones or the skull. We’ll keep an eye on her brain for further swelling.”

 

I blink, trying to get rid of the pressure of the tears building up. “Wouldn’t that require more surgery?”

 

 “Yes.” Braden’s hand moves back to his side as the image disappears. “But like I said, we’re not there yet.”

 

“I’ve heard all the stories about you, Bo. I know you haven’t been on the best of terms with the light fae and the Ash. But believe me when I say, we’ve got a top facility here that will give Dr. Lewis the best care possible. Hell, she’s the one who trained all the medical staff on how human and fae physiology relate.”

 

I find it in myself to give him a half-hearted grin. “Well, then I shouldn’t have to worry so much.”

 

The doctor takes a chair and moves it to the bedside. “Stay as long as you like. I know the term ‘visiting hours’ don’t apply to you. And your human friend is welcome any time.” He smiles as he moves to stand in the doorway. “Just tell her not to completely raid the vending machines.”

 

My eyebrow raises. “You guys have vending machines? In the light fae compound?”

 

“Hey, we like chocolate as much as the next human. Even if I can literally see how too much can raise the blood sugar.” He lifts a hand in farewell. “Have the staff find me if you or Lauren need anything.”

 

I turn back to Lauren, sifting my fingers through the blonde hair that isn’t covered by bandages. “Well, he’s not so bad, even for a light fae.”

 

Sitting down, I take her hand in both of my own, finding comfort in the beating pulse in her wrist.

 

___

 

I jerk awake as a scraping sound brings me into consciousness. I glance at the clock on the wall and curse softly, annoyed that I let myself fall asleep after only an hour. Looking towards the doorway, I see it is taken up by a huge leather lounge chair that’s being slowly inched into the room.

 

“Um, I don’t think I called for a delivery.”

 

“Hey!” Kenzi’s head pops over the chair as she smiles. “Sorry I was gone for so long. But I thought I’d bring you some deluxe, super snuggly comfort for that succubutt of yours!”

 

Grunting, she manages to wrangle the chair by my side. “Except this thing’s almost heavier than the wolf!”

 

“And where exactly did you get this, Kenz?”

 

She shrugs. “Aw, you know me. I procured it from a room down the hall. I’ll return it when you’re done with it, scout’s honor! Now –” Her fingers pluck disdainfully at the dark blue scrubs I’m wearing. “Time to get these ugly ass threads off of you! I know Hotpants can pull off scrubs, with that great ass of hers – which I totes envy, by the way – but the doctor look is sooo not your thing!”

 

Kenzi grabs a duffle bag from the chair and unceremoniously dumps it upside down. “Some essentials I brought. Your leather pants and jackets, check. Got some shit kicking boots. Shirts and tank tops that let the girls strut their stuff. A super sexy variety of silk underwear and thongs. Not sure if Hotpants will want the edible ones, but I brought those for later so she can sample them. Dirty lezzie magazines, the latest tabloids, Doritos, Oreos and chocolate milk. But I get dibs on the cool ranch chips!”

 

I choke out something between a laugh and a cry as I give Kenzi a hug. “Thanks, Kenz. For everything.”

 

Her expression turns serious as she wipes a tear that’s escaped my eye. “Always.” She goes to take Lauren’s limp hand and squeezes it gently. “Have faith in your girl, Bo. She’s too damn stubborn and bossy not to wake up.”

 

“You think so, huh?”

 

“Have I ever been wrong?” Kenzi carefully tucks Lauren’s hand under the covers and turns to snatch a bag of chips from the pile. Noisily opening it, she takes time in selecting the perfect chip to crunch on. “Now go change. I’ll keep watch. And don’t think for one sec you’re spending the night in here alone. I know you won’t leave Lauren, so I’m not leaving you. There’s no way I’m letting you get all depressed and mopey.”

 

I give Kenzi a mock salute. “Yes ma’am!”

 

My attention is drawn to the monitors as they start to beep loudly. Lauren’s pulse rate is going up rapidly, her limbs jerking in spasms.

 

“Get Braden!” I direct Kenzi as I lower the railing on the side of Lauren’s bed, taking her in my arms. I glance back at her, seeing my friend’s face frozen in wide-eyed panic. “Kenzi, go!”

 

I hear her footsteps retreat, as I concentrate on Lauren. She’s panting, fighting against an unseen enemy, as her legs tangle in the sheets. Her left arm shoots out violently, tearing out her IV, as a streak of crimson stains the floor.

 

“Lauren! Stop fighting, sweetheart.” I urge her, as I send a pulse through her skin. Slowly she stops moving, as her breathing becomes less labored. “Shh. You’re safe. I’m here.”

 

I manage to untangle the sheets and press my hand against Lauren’s wrist, stemming the flow of blood. I glance nervously at the monitors, seeing them display erratic vital signs. Lauren’s eyes continue to flicker rapidly behind closed eyelids, signifying that her nightmare is not over.

 

“I’m here.” I repeat, as I pull my lover’s body even closer to my own. “I’m always here.”

 

___

 

I rub my eyes, blinking to clear my vision. It hardly does any good, since they feel like they’re being scraped by sandpaper. And glass shards. Suppressing a tired groan, I interlink my fingers and stretch my arms over my head, trying to work out the stiffness in my muscles. There’s no window in this room, but my exhausted body senses that it’s somewhere around sunrise.

 

The sound of soft snoring reaches my ears. I let out a tiny smile at Kenzi’s form which is balled up under a blanket in the huge lounge chair. After a back and forth argument, I made her sleep there, regardless of her protests. I wasn’t sleeping anyway and was too nervous to sit for long after Lauren was stabilized after her nightmare.

 

“Hey.” I tap Kenzi on the shoulder. “Wake up, bestie.”

 

“Wha?” The blanket flies back as she looks around the room in a half-asleep daze. “I’m getting the vodka chasers, what flavor do you want?”

 

I bite my lip to keep my laughter in. “Kenz, go home. Sleep in your own bed.”

 

“What?” Kenzi’s fingers scrub through her massive bedhead. “No, no way Bo. I can’t leave you here. You’re taking care of the doc, but who’s taking care of you?”

 

“Don’t worry about me.” I take her leather jacket that’s been discarded on a side table and shove it Kenzi’s hands as she stands. “Go home.”

 

“Fine. If you insist.” She grumpily gives in. “But only to change, wash the mascara off and reapply. Then I’m coming back here and you are taking me to breakfast. Pancakes!”

 

I cross my arms in mock indignation. “How about you take me out for a change?”

 

“Eh, why break with tradition?” Kenzi leans in to give me a tight hug. She waggles her fingers over her shoulder as she saunters out of the room. “Later, Bodacious!”

 

 Grinning to myself, I shake my head in disbelief. Only my best friend can make me feel better in even the worst of situations.

 

My heart seizes as I hear the damn monitors going off again. Lauren’s coughing, as her body shakes, caught in another nightmare. I smash the call button above her head, practically shattering the plastic.

 

“Lauren, sweetie…” I keep my tone even, even though my pulse is pounding. “Calm down –”

A huge gout of blood splashes from her lips as she starts to choke. Fear stabs through every cell in my body, as I realize Lauren’s lungs are filling with blood. Instinctually, I grasp her body and turn it sideways. I tilt her head back, trying to clear her airway. It’s not working. Blood. There’s blood on the pillowcase, blood on the sheets. An awful, crimson river that will never end.

 

I don’t even realize I’m screaming until I feel several hands pull at me, forcing me off the bed. Braden and several fae staff push me away until I stumble backwards outside the doorway.

 

My strength saps out of me as I lean against the wall and bonelessly sink down to the floor, pulling my knees up to my chest and burying my head in my hands. I can’t stop shaking, despite feeling Kenzi’s comforting presence and her hands stroking my back. There are strident voices giving orders, running footsteps and the rattling of equipment and machines – but all I hear are Lauren’s violent coughs as she struggles for air. Finally I hear her inhale – a thick, wet, desperate sound as she takes a life-giving breath. My head lifts as I look towards the doorway, hearing Braden’s confirmation that she is slowly stabilizing.

 

I’m not sure how much time passes before I hear the fae doctor’s footsteps and see the tips of his sneakers as he stands in front of me.

 

“Bo. Kenzi. Lauren’s –”

 

The rage of the succubus fills my veins so fast, it amplifies my speed and strength to an inhuman level. Before Braden can say another word, I’ve stood and grabbed him by his lab coat. Lifting his body up with ease, I slam it against the drywall so hard, it leaves jagged cracks in the plaster.

 

“What the hell was that?” I hiss. I can tell by his terrified expression that my eyes are a fiery blue. “You told me that she was okay, that she would be all right!”

 

“I – I never gave that exact diagnosis –”

 

“Bo, leave him alone!” I feel Kenzi’s small hand on my shoulder, trying to restrain the beast. “He’s trying to help!”

 

“Back off Kenz!” I growl. Slowly, her hand reluctantly drops away.

 

“You wouldn’t _dare_ hurt Lauren, would you?” At Braden’s incomprehensible look, I give him another vicious shake. “Are you giving her substandard care because she’s human?”

 

“No! I swear to you, Bo!” I feel him take a deep breath, despite the nervous sweat that’s pouring down his temples. “You’re not the only one Lauren has saved, you know.”

 

I tilt my head, as I pause, feeling the monster in me recede a tiny bit. Slowly I let the doctor down, settling both his feet back on solid ground. “What exactly do you mean?”

 

Braden keeps his hands out in a gesture of surrender. “The Congo. I was one of the fae doctors in that village. My powers, my skills meant nothing, especially when I got sick. Dr. Lewis saved my life. I’m indebted to her.”

 

I swallow thickly as I feel the succubus slowly subside. “Are you telling the truth?”

 

The doctor straightens out his rumbled lapels. “And have you suck the life out of me if I’m lying? I’m smarter than that!”

 

“Okay.” I take a few deep breaths to lower my blood pressure. I frown guiltily, as I see that Braden’s hands are still shaking as he rakes his fingers through his disheveled hair. “Sorry I almost fed off of you.”

 

“It’s okay. I’ll live.”

 

“No one goes on the rampage like an overprotective succubutt girlfriend!” Kenzi pipes in with her uniquely phrased apology. “Just make sure you’re mindful about your food. Remember – a second on the lips, a lifetime on those hot hips!” She pokes me in the side, hard, to make her point.                                                                

 

Braden smiles at Kenzi’s gesture before focusing back on me. “Bo, this is a complication like we talked about. The tear in Lauren’s lung was aggravated and ripped open further when she moved. I drained her lungs and intubated her, which controls how far the lung expands. But she lost a lot of blood, so she needs a transfusion.”

 

I feel the pang of worry stab further into my gut. “You’ve got human blood, right? Please tell me Lauren is that prepared and has a supply here. If not, I’ll steal however much she needs. I don’t care.”

 

“You don’t need to worry about that. We’ve got plenty of fae staff in other local hospitals that can rush us a supply in an hour.”

 

“And that’s the quickest they can get it here? Come on, they’re fae, for fuck’s sake!”

 

“Hold onto your thong and don’t worry, BoBo! Just tap into my line!” Kenzi rolls up her sleeves. “I am so not into pointy things – well, not needles anyway – but I’ll give the good doc a loan. Just as long as she pays me with some primo vodka later.”

 

“Wait, Kenzi –” Braden cautioned. “First, you have to be a donor match and second, this isn’t just a pint. Lauren needs a lot of blood.”

 

“And I’m O neg and so is Lauren. So what’s the prob?” Kenzi tugs off her fingerless gloves, smacking them in her bare palm. “Come on doc, time’s a wastin’!”

 

“Okay. Let me get everything set up. I’ll see you in Lauren’s room in five.” Braden walks back down the hall, getting the attention of a few fae staff and issuing instructions.  

 

I smile shakily as I meet Kenzi’s eyes. I’m constantly amazed by how much fortitude and bravery she carries in such a small frame. “I love you, Kenzi.”

 

She gently cups my cheek in her hand, as her azure eyes bore into mine. “Love you too, Bo.” She withdraws it quickly. “But not the same lurve the way Lauren lurves you. That’d be icky!”

 

I smile as I sling my arm around her shoulders. “How did you know Lauren’s blood type?”

 

“Hey, you think you’re the only one that has to listen to hotpants’ nerd speak?” Kenzi theatrically mimics vomiting as she gestures with her fingers towards her throat. “If I had a dollar for every time the doc mentioned isotopes, blood gases and all that geek babble in our presence, we’d sure as shit be millionaires!”

 


	4. Chapter 4

“Ysabeau.”

I turn as I hear the familiar voice, knowing that it’s Trick before I even see him. He’s also the only one who calls me by my full name.

 

“Hi.” My voice comes out thick and raspy since I haven’t used it a lot lately. I half-heartedly attempt a smile. “What are you doing here?”

 

My grandfather steps into the room. He makes no comment on how I’m sitting mostly in the dark. The only light is coming from a small lamp over the bedside table and the blinking indicator lights on Lauren’s monitors.

 

“Just checking up on you two.” He lays a warm hand on my knee before unslinging a small leather bag from his shoulder.

 

“I still have plenty of Abathorn left.” Methodically, he lays out the ancient horn, a cup and a thermos, before he grates the shavings of the horn into the steaming water. “A little of this goes a long way.”

 

“Trick, Lauren can’t –” Frustrated, I scrub my face with my hand, unable to articulate. I’ve long moved beyond the state of coherency and exhaustion, even if I won’t admit it. “She can’t drink with a tube down her throat.”

 

“It’s not for her, it’s for you.” Trick smiles patiently as he pushes the cup into my hand. “You need to keep your strength up too.”

 

“No, I’m fine.” I automatically refuse, extending my arm to hand the cup back. “You told me that Abathorn’s expensive and rare. Save this for someone who needs it.”

 

“Bo…” Trick’s voice drops to a paternal growl. “You’re strong, but you’re not that strong. You need to take care of yourself.”

 

I sigh as I study my grandfather’s stern yet gentle features. “Who sent you? Kenzi? Dyson?”

 

“All of us are concerned.” Trick places his hand on my knee again. “You haven’t left this room in four days. Kenzi says you barely eat or sleep more than two to three hours at a time. And I know you haven’t fed.”

 

“You point is?” My voice rises in irritation, before I sigh heavily again. “I can’t leave her, Trick.” I glance at my right hand, which is loosely clasping Lauren’s limp one.

 

“But Lauren’s stable, right?” I hear the unspoken hint in his tone. If Lauren is out of immediate danger, I have no logical reason to stay.

 

“The transfusion went off without a hitch. Kenzi had an excuse to eat a zillion cookies afterwards.” I smile briefly at the memory of my friend talking with her mouth full, cookie crumbs spraying everywhere. “Braden patched up Lauren’s lung and heavily sedated her. She hasn’t gotten worse, but she hasn’t gotten any better.” I meet Trick’s eyes, stating with finality. “I need to stay.”

 

Trick heaves his own sigh, resigned, as he sits back. “Will you at least please drink your tea?”

 

I take a sip of the liquid, closing my eyes briefly as the warmth spreads down my parched throat and into my stomach. “That’s good. Thanks for bringing it by.”

 

“Always.”

 

I fiddle with the cup, debating, before I set it back on the table. “Trick, can I tell you something?”

 

“Anything, you know that.”

 

I study Lauren’s face for a second, which seems peaceful, despite the tube down her throat that keeps her chest moving up and down in a perfect rhythm.  “Something happened to me the night Lauren was hurt. I don’t know how, but I knew something was wrong before I even found her in that alley.”

 

My grandfather leans forward, intrigued. “What do you mean? What happened, exactly?”

 

“I felt her pain.” I meet Trick’s eyes, which are now troubled. “I mean, I literally felt the impact of the blows to my side and my head. Right after I’d gotten after the phone with her. But I had no injuries myself. I’ve been going over and over again, and the timing makes sense.”

 

Trick frowns deeply. “Well, at first guess, it sounds like you had some kind of psychic connection with Lauren. You’ve had one before.”

 

“With the Mare, I know.”

 

“But this is the first I’ve heard of a fae and a human having this kind of bond. If it is indeed a psychic bond. Or it could be some other kind of fae magic.” Trick’s eyebrows knit together as he considers for a second. “I can do some research and let you know what I come up with.”

 

“But that’s the other thing I’ve been thinking of. Who’s to say that this isn’t a fae spell or magic? What if it’s something you can’t find the answer to in your books? What if it just is?”

 

“Ysabeau –”

 

I hold up my hand, forestalling his protest. “No, Trick, think about it. Even if we don’t know everything about my powers or how they work, I have a bond with Lauren. Something that’s stronger than just being a fae or human. She’s the woman I love.” My hand closes into a fist as I hold it over my chest. “And I don’t care where or how this connection between us came about – I just know that it helped me save her when she needed me.”

 

“All right.” Trick’s voice gentles, as he holds his hands out, conceding. “I’m not trying to discount your feelings, Bo. But we have to be careful when we go down this path. If this…link does indeed exist, there are powerful beings that will seek to take advantage of it. We still don’t know who attacked Lauren in the first place.”

 

“I know.” I reply, the exhaustion in my voice showing. No matter what, it seems Lauren or I will always be a target in this never ending battle between the dark and the light. “It’s all the more reason for me to stay right here.”

 

“Okay.” Trick nods and stands, before dropping a kiss on my forehead. “Try to rest, Bo.”

 

I smile weakly. “No promises.”

 

He shakes his head, equal parts amused and discerning. “You’re such a stubborn one.”

 

“Geez, I wonder who I get that from, _grandpa_.” I laugh quietly along with Trick as he leaves.

 

My eyes return to my Lauren’s motionless form. “I know you listened to that whole conversation. I bet it’s driving your science-y brain crazy, trying to figure out this whole fae/human psychic deal.” My fingers idly smooth stray blonde tendrils away from her face as I talk.

 

Out of nowhere, my throat tightens as my eyes fill with tears. I’ve been trying to contain my emotions in the last few days. No more of the sentimental crap that soap operas are made of. But at this moment, I don’t give a damn. The longer I see Lauren laying here like this, the harder it is for me to watch.

 

“Come back to me.” I take her hand in both of mine, holding it against my chest, so she can feel my heartbeat. “Lauren, please come back to me. I love you.”

 

I pause, knowing that it’s the first time I’ve said those three words out loud to her. I feel them resonate through my entire being, feeling the truth of such a simple and complex statement. As I lean down to kiss her forehead, I promise to say those words again when she opens her eyes.

 

___

 

“Bo, wake up.”

 

My neck muscles protest as I abruptly lift my chin from where it’s been resting on my chest. A large hand is softly shaking my shoulder.

 

“Dyson.” I blink in acknowledgement, seeing the wolf’s serious features come into focus. “What time is it?”

 

“A little after 6am.”                                                                                                                                                                                                                                            

  

I stand and briefly eye Lauren’s monitors, still seeing no changes. My fingers carefully trace her jawline, careful of the bruises that are slowly fading. “Morning, sweetheart.”  I whisper, before I press a kiss to her cheek.

 

I swallow before straightening up, seeing Dyson awkwardly averting his eyes. Trying to diffuse the mood, I give him a friendly punch on the shoulder. “Don’t tell me. You’re the next in line to try and convince me to leave. If you really want to help, get me coffee.”

 

The wolf’s posture is alert and rigid. I can see his chest expand as the waves of tension flow off of his lean frame. “Dyson, what is it?”

 

“Tamsin and I – we, uh…we found them.”

 

“Them who?” I ask, my sleep deprived brain slow to process his words. “Come on Dyson, I don’t speak wolf.”

 

“The underfae. The three trolls that attacked Lauren.”

 

I can feel the change flood through my body as the succubus takes over. “Where?” I grab Dyson’s leather vest, shaking him hard. “Where, god dammit?!”

 

“Bo, wait.” Despite his strength, Dyson winces as I shake him again. “Tamsin wants the three of us to go in together so we’ve got backup.”  

                 

“I don’t care what that blonde Valkyrie bitch wants! You tell me now, or _I’ll_ be the one ripping your throat out!”

 

“You can’t just kill them, Bo! It’s against the rules. Even if we don’t know who they’re aligned with.”

 

“I know they’re unaligned, because you and Tamsin checked with your contacts. And if those trolls had been working for the dark, I would have killed the Morrigan by now.”

 

“All the more reason why we need to find out who they’re working for.”

                     

I smile humorlessly. “Oh don’t worry, I’ll interrogate them and find out. And then I’ll kill them.”

             

I feel him breathe out in a huff of frustration. He reaches into his pocket to retrieve a slip of paper. I release him as I snatch it from his fingers, reading an address in the industrial part of city.

 

“I know I can’t stop you, no matter what. But that doesn’t mean I can’t go with you.”

 

“No!” My eyes burn as I lay a restraining hand against Dyson’s chest. “No one does this but me.”

 

“Bo –”

 

“You stay and you watch over Lauren. This is the only thing that will make me leave her. I need you here. You guard her with your life, you understand?”

 

Dyson’s shoulders sag as he relents. “Okay. Be careful.”

 

“With your life.” I repeat, deadly serious. Without a second glance, I take off running down the hallway.

 

___

 

“Clearly the lack of sleep has fried your succubus bits, because you’re going off the rails Bo!”

 

I ignore Kenzi as I open my weapons chest, selecting my long dagger before strapping it to my thigh. “I don’t have time for this Kenzi. I just came here to get the essentials.”

 

“Yeah, essentials to getting yourself killed!” She angrily crosses her arms as she watches me throw an assortment of smaller daggers and my grandmother Isabeau’s sword on my bed. “Bo, you can’t go in all half-cocked. Well, half vajayjay-ed – or whatever. You haven’t fed in days, weeks! You can’t take on three trolls by yourself.”

 

I pause to meet Kenzi’s eyes, my jaw set. “They have almost killed the woman I love and put her in a coma. That’s motive enough! I am through being a passive watcher on the sidelines, waiting for something to happen.”

 

“Shit, Bo!” My friend throws her arms up in exasperation as I secure a dagger in each boot. “What if something happens to you? What if you get really hurt, or worse? You want that to be the first thing Lauren hears when she wakes up?”

 

I allow Kenzi’s words to penetrate my racing thoughts for a moment as I step back to the trunk. My fingers graze over the pair of shurikens, the steel ninja stars that Lauren got me for my birthday. Because she was worried about my safety. Picking them up, I stow them in the back of my belt. Lauren watching over me certainly couldn’t hurt.

 

Throwing on my leather jacket and picking up Isabeau’s sword, I step in front of Kenzi, gently taking her shoulders in my hands. “Hey. I hear what you’re saying. I do. But this is something I have to do alone. Promise you won’t follow me, okay?”

 

Kenzi groans and rolls her eyes, knowing that I’d read her mind as to her intentions. “Bo, you can’t be serious.”

 

“Promise me. I might have lost Lauren, and I am not going to lose you too.”

 

She frowns unhappily. “Okay, I promise.”

 

“Thank you.” I squeeze her in a rib-crunching hug, feeling her hug me back just as hard. Taking a deep breath, I turn and head for the stairs.

 

“Just know that it’s your turn for laundry duty, Bo!” I hear her yell after me. “Because that nasty troll blood takes more than just a pack of Tide, you hear me?”

 

A smile twitches at my lips as I cross the living room and go out the door. “Yeah, Kenz. I hear you.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

It’s a cold morning. I can see my breath cloud around me as I exhale through my nose. The fog hasn’t burned off, with the low light giving the impression of twilight instead of mid-morning. That’s good. I can use the weather as a slight advantage for cover.

 

Through a pair of binoculars I’ve borrowed from Kenzi, I look at the approach to the building. It’s a dilapidated warehouse, with a lot of crumbling concrete and moldy corrugated tin. Some scrubby bushes provide scant cover about halfway there, but then it’s an open field the last twenty yards to a side entrance. I exhale again, as I throw the binoculars back into the Camaro. Screw it. I’m going in.

 

Making my way to the door, I press my body against the edge of the frame as I draw my sword. Discarding the scabbard, I reach out with my free hand and slowly turn the knob, praying that the rusty hinges don’t squeak. Holding my breath, I slip inside.

 

After some twists and turns down a few dark hallways, I see light up ahead. I peer around the doorway, seeing the floor open up into a large loading dock area. My jaw tightens in anger as I see the three underfae trolls, hunkered around a few canvas bags of what I can assume is their latest find. They’re picking through the loot, diving up everything into piles of gold and jewels, books, and other miscellaneous items.

 

I don’t bother to muffle my footsteps as I deliberately walk up to the trio. But the trolls, being as slow as they are both mentally and physically, still haven’t noticed me.

 

“Hey uglies!” I yell, grinning nastily as they turn around. I twirl my sword in my palm, feeling a delicious rush of adrenaline course through my veins. “If you’re going to steal from others, remember to share.”

 

The biggest troll advances towards me, his crusted lips curling into his own smile. “The unaligned succubus. Our master will be most pleased.”

 

I keep my eye on him, even as my peripheral vision tracks the two other trolls, moving to flank me. “I don’t suppose you could introduce us. He made the mistake of pissing me off.”

 

“The human doctor? Ohh, master knew that was the way to get to you. She was such a delicate little thing.” The troll flexes his hands, the muscles rippling easily under the surface. “Her bones snapped like toothpicks under my touch. I would have crushed her, had master not ordered otherwise.”

 

With those words, the succubus emerges fully as I feel my primal fae instincts take over. The lead troll charges me, his size not quite enough to overtake my speed as I duck and roll between his legs. Finding my feet, I slash in a wide, vicious arc. Isabeau’s sword does a fine job, cutting deep into the troll’s legs, just behind the knees, slicing easily through muscle and tendons. I smirk, remembering the last time I used this same move in combat. Works every time.

 

Ignoring the deafening howl of pain, I instinctively move my head to the left, avoiding a huge fist that cuts through the air beside me. I lash out again with my weapon, but find it captured in the troll’s other fist. He squeezes with inhuman force, crushing my wrist so hard, I can hear my bones grinding together. I can’t avoid crying out as I’m forced to drop the sword as it clatters away out of my reach.

 

The troll takes advantage of my loss of concentration as he hooks his boot behind my knees. I’m flat on my back, the wind taken out of me as a massive foot crushes down on my chest. The pain comes, so sharp and strong that my perspective brightens as black dots rush into my field of vision. I try to inhale, but all I can manage is a strangled tiny scream.

 

“Puny succubus.” The troll leers at me, spittle dribbling from his lips and off his chin. I cringe as the fluid splatters on my cheek, trying not to heave at the repulsive smell.

 

“Stupid creatures. They never learn.” The third troll comes into my vision, smiling hungrily. “You take the bottom, I take the top. Let’s rip her from limb to limb. Send the pieces back to the human doctor.”

 

“To see if she can put them back together again?” The troll chuckles at his own lame joke as he bends over, further increasing the pressure on my shattered sternum. My scream comes long and loud this time, as I feel the bones shift, the jagged pieces grinding deep into my muscles.

 

“Hey! Don’t kill her that quickly. We’re supposed to have some fun!”

 

“Oh. Right. Sorry.”

I struggle through the pain, trying to clear my head, waiting for the moment. I’ll only have one chance. As soon as the troll lifts his foot, I reach down and grab my long dagger, burying it deep into the boot, all the way to the hilt.

 

Another howl echoes in my ears as the troll falls backwards, the concrete floor shaking under the impact of his body. I manage to turn on my stomach, seeing the third troll step back in shock, his face clouded with confusion. I make my way to my knees, the same time I reach to the small of my back, my fingers locating the shuriken. Putting my whole body into the throw, it buries itself into the troll’s left eye socket a second later.

 

Standing on shaky legs, I survey the damage of the three moaning, wounded trolls that surround me. The succubus takes over on instinct as my mouth opens wide, sucking the chi that sustains the life force of my enemies. My chest expands fully as I feel my bones knit together and the deep bruising disappear.

 

I force myself to cut off the flow at the last possible second. Although I’m fully healed, the monster in me craves more. Wants the last of their intoxicating life force, wants them dead. I dig my nails into my palms as I angrily shake my head, warring within myself.

 

“It’s your lucky day, boys.” I spit through clenched teeth. “Normally I’m not a killer, a murderer. But you hurt her. You showed her no mercy. By all rights I should kill you in return. And I would if not for her. But she thinks I’m not a monster. So I have to prove her right.”

 

I walk over to the lead troll, shoving a boot into his chest. “That doesn’t mean I’m above getting a little payback. And some intel. Now – who ordered the hit on Lauren?”

 

The troll’s eyes are almost a stark white as they threaten to roll back in his head. “Hey!” I shove him again as he yelps, the pain bringing him back to attention. “Who is this master?”

 

“It’s Him. The master. Old as time.”

 

“Is this supposed to be some fae Yoda bullshit?” I nudge the troll none to gently again. “Details! Who is He?”

 

“The only name we know is The Wanderer.”

 

“The Wanderer? Who the hell –” I realize my questioning is pointless as the troll passes out. I have an instinct it was all he knew anyway. Hired mercenaries as dumb as these usually only know the bare minimum. Still, that name The Wanderer doesn’t sound good.

 

I frown as I make my way over to my sword, bending to pick it up. As my fingers close around the hilt, I simultaneously hear an agonized roar and a shrill warning.

 

“Bo! On your six!”

 

I swiftly turn and raise my sword in an offensive position, just in time to see the half-blinded troll teetering on his feet in front of me. I pause, my muscles still tense for battle, when his mouth slowly cracks open, a dribble of drool mixed with blood coating his chin. The troll falls forward, landing face down, just at my feet. My eyes move to the samurai sword that’s buried in his back, as I exhale in exasperated disbelief.

 

“Kenzi! I told you _not_ to follow me!”

 

“Hey!” Kenzi protests as she throws her gloved hands up in the air. “You said to promise. You didn’t say to pinky swear! That’s a bonafide loophole in my book. Besides, tell me you’re not glad to see me.”

 

“Okay, I admit your timing was impeccable.” I walk to her side, giving my best friend an affectionate squeeze on the shoulder. “I’m just glad you’re not hurt.”

 

Kenzi gives me an adorable lopsided smile. “Same to you, succubutt.” Her smile fades as she makes her way to the dead troll. “Aww, shit! Geraldine!” Bracing one boot against the hulking form, she grunts with effort as she manages to extract her beloved weapon from the foul-smelling underfae.

 

“You –” Kenzi narrows her eyes as she shakes her katana in my face, as I move away to narrowly avoid being sliced. “You are so on weapons cleaning duty, Bo!” Her face scrunches as she touches a finger to the flat of the blade, which is slick with thick, oozing black blood. “Gross with a double side of hurl!”

 

“Gotta love troll blood.” I deadpan as I move to retrieve my favorite knife from the other unconscious troll’s boot. I motion to the bags the trolls were picking through. “Come on, let’s pack up this stuff and get it back to Trick and Hale. They’ll be able to figure out who it belongs to.”

 

Kenzi’s eyes widen as she looks at the various gold plated items, jewels and small statues lined with precious gems. “Shit, it looks like someone robbed Trick’s stash and the fae archives blind! Are you sure we can’t take a small, teensy-weensy finder’s fee?”

 

“No, we may not.” I smile as I throw a few books back into the first sack and move to lift it on my shoulder. I pause as I feel the outline of something in the floor. “Hang on a sec, Kenz.” I shove the bag aside and pat around on the floor, finding a definite edge. “This part of the floor is wood, not concrete.”

 

“Say what?”

 

Within a matter of seconds, Kenzi and I have found a trap door in the floor and the retracted handle that opens it. Pulling it open, I ready my sword as I descend down a flight of concrete steps, feeling Kenzi close behind me.

 

“Wow.” I gasp, taking in a breath of the dusty, dank air. We’re in a huge basement that’s filled to the brim with shelf after shelf of fae artifacts – books, weapons, jewels, trinkets and who knows what else. “Whoever these guys are working for, they’ve been at it a while. I think we’ve gotta call Hale and the light fae CSI down here to crate all this back to the compound.”

 

“Still no finder’s fee?” Kenzi asks in her sweetest voice. I don’t have to turn around to know that she’s looking at me with puppy dog eyes.

 

“Hey.” I move quickly to the edge of one shelf, seeing a familiar leather bag. Opening it, I confirm its contents. “It’s Lauren’s laptop and all her latest research files. Thank god.”

 

“Aww, Hotpants will be so happy that you found her shit! She’s gonna have a nerdgasm!” Kenzi punches me as I sling the bag over my shoulder. “Right after you give her an orgasm!”

 

“Ha ha.” I comment as I roll my eyes. “Come on, let’s call for backup.” I motion with my head as we make our way out of the room and back outside the warehouse.

 

Just as I get off the phone with Hale, it rings again. I can feel my heart stutter in my chest as I see that it’s Braden’s number.

 

“Lauren?” I ask, knowing that the fear is showing in my voice.

 

“It’s all right, Bo.” He reassures me. “Just get back here.”

 

___

 

I round the corner at top speed towards Lauren’s room, with Kenzi close behind me.

 

“Hey!” I stop at the unexpected sight of not Dyson but Tamsin standing at the doorway. “What the hell are you doing here? In a light fae building of all places!”

 

“Easy, succubitch!” The blonde snaps as she crosses her arms. “I’m here with permission of the Ash. Dyson told me about your latest stunt. I figured we were too late to play catch up with you, so he wrangled me into guard duty.”

 

“He did, huh?” I know the skepticism is showing on my face as I raise an eyebrow.

 

“Yes, he did.” Tamsin enunciates bitingly, her irritation with me still very evident. “He just left for five seconds to get Braden so he could talk to you.” She pauses for a moment as her expression softens a tiny bit. “And don’t worry, Dyson and I didn’t let anything happen to your precious human girlfriend.”

 

I sigh, trying to find some reserves of patience to deal with this endlessly difficult, fascinating woman. “Thanks – I think.”

 

The Valkyrie gives me a hint of a nod. “You’re welcome.” I move to step into Lauren’s room, but not before she catches me by the upper arm. “Tell the doc I said thanks when she wakes up. For fixing that whole mess with the Morrigan’s parasite. I owe her one.”

 

This time, I give Tamsin a genuine, albeit crooked grin. “Okay. Will do.”

 

I take a breath as I step over the threshold and enter Lauren’s room, not knowing what to expect. I let it out slowly as I see that Lauren’s still unconscious, but no longer on a ventilator to help her breathe. She’s still hooked up to oxygen, IVs and monitors, but her color’s improved.

 

“Hey sweetie.” I put Lauren’s bag down in the corner and sit by her side, taking her warm hand in both of my own. “I got your stuff back.”

 

“Correction doc, _we_ got your stuff back.” Kenzi cheerfully points out as she enthusiastically pumps a fist. “Team Benzi for the win!”

 

I smile at my partner in crime as Braden walks in. “Bo. You seem to be feeling better.”

 

“It doesn’t matter how I am. But like you told me, Lauren’s doing better, right?”

 

“Um hmm.” The fae doctor affirms. “She’s breathing on her own, her vitals are getting stronger and her injuries are healing pretty well. I’ll be around if you need me. I just wanted to check in with you.”

 

“Thanks, Braden. For everything.”

 

He shrugs. “Hey, I didn’t do anything. You’re the most protective, loving mate one could have, fae or human.” Braden smiles before he walks out the door.

 

I squeeze Lauren’s hand, pondering his words. By our very nature and DNA makeup, the love between Lauren and I is an impossible love. But I want to make it work. I have to. It’s the only thing that keeps me sane, keeps me from letting the monster inside me rip to shreds from the inside out. At the same time I can’t believe she’s chosen me. Me. The world’s most brilliant, beautiful woman. She could have anyone she chooses, but chooses to love me, with all that she is. Her trust and love for me is worth protecting. Worth fighting for. Worth anything I have to go through.

 

“All right BoBo, I’m off to make a pit stop at home.” Kenzi’s voice calls me back to reality as she kisses me on the cheek. “And despite my complaints, don’t worry about weapons duty. I’ll take care of it.”

 

“Are you sure? What do I owe you in return?”

 

“Just a few bottles of good Russian vodka, and a large pizza with the works, the ushe. I know you two need your alone time.”

 

“Thanks, bestie.” I wave at her lithe form as she sashays out the door.

 

“That’s my Kenz.” I whisper to Lauren. “Now that you two share blood, you know you’ve got pure vodka running through your veins.” I stop as I laugh quietly. “I wonder if that’ll improve your tolerance for alcohol.”

 

___

                                                                                                                                                                                                            

My sleep-addled brain tries to wake my body up, as my ears pick up a strange sound. My body jerks awake as I realize what I’ve heard. The tempo of Lauren’s breathing has changed. Instead of the steady, regulated breaths of deep sleep, they’re shallow, more tentative, tinged with pain. Her eyes are moving rapidly as her eyelids struggle to open and her hand twitches in my own. Instantly, my free hand reaches to carefully graze the bandage on her head, before moving to cup her cheek.

 

_Oh god, please!_ I pray internally as I press a kiss to the same cheek. “Lauren? Sweetie, can you hear me?”

                                                                                                                                                                                   

I’m rewarded as her eyelids tremble and finally open, revealing the deep brown eyes that have held me captive since that first examination in the light fae lab.

 

“Bo.” Lauren whispers. “My Bo.”

 

My breath explodes in a cross between a cry and laugh as I drop tiny kisses on her cheeks, forehead and lips. Hell, I’d even kiss her stitches if they weren’t covered. I can feel my chest expand with an all-consuming relief and gratitude as I continue to kiss Lauren, never noticing the                                                                                                                                                                                                                                        tears streaming down my own face.

 

“Crying?” She asks softly as I finally pull away to study her tired face. “Don’t cry. I remember you. I know who you are. Which means I’ll be fine.”

 

“Yeah, you will.” My voice is shaking as I wipe at my eyes with the back of my hand.

 

“Yo, yo, yo, who’s ready for – holy shitballs!” Kenzi’s eyes widen as she sees the two of us. “The mighty Dr. Hotpants has returned to the land of the living! Pwaise Hestia!”

 

“Shh, Kenz! Not so loud.” I put a finger to my lips as I see Lauren cringe at the volume of Kenzi’s exclamations. “Lauren’s got a hell of a headache.”

 

“Sorry. But this goes to show the succubus is not the only one who knows about healing. Doc, you do a pretty fine job of it yourself.”

 

Tears threaten to fall from my eyes again as I see Kenzi round the bed and gently kiss Lauren on the forehead. “I really missed you, Lauren. For reals. I couldn’t handle seeing Bo with her ultimate sad face. It put any breakup she’s been through to shame.”

 

“Thank you for taking care of her, Kenzi.”

 

“Besides, now I can take Bo out for a real meal of ice cream and pizza! I couldn’t get her succubutt to move for nothing! She hasn’t left your side for five days.”

 

“Five days?” Lauren’s voice is husky with exhaustion and amazement. She looks at me, the brown eyes pooling with tears of her own.

 

“It was nothing.” I shrug nonchalantly as I lift Lauren’s hand to place a kiss on her knuckles. But I know she can easily discern how painful the long vigilance was for me. “The important thing is you’re okay. And don’t worry about security, either. Dyson found the underfae that attacked you, which was the only reason I left for a little while this morning. I found all your research, intact.”

 

“You were protecting me.” Lauren’s voice is filled with understanding, as she lightly squeezes my palm, putting a dampening effect on the succubus that had started to spark in my eyes. “You always do.”

 

“Well, I’m gonna say goodbye for now to this mush fest.” Kenzi wipes an errant tear from her eye before she leans down to carefully hug Lauren’s reclining form. “I’ll be back soon to sneak in the best pizza the city has to offer!”

 

“Don’t forget the ice cream!” I add. “Double fudge!”

 

“And beer!” A soft command from Lauren, as I bite down on my lip, trying not to laugh.

 

Kenzi gives me a good-natured punch in the arm. “As you wish, ladies!”

 

I shake my head in bemusement as I hear my friend’s heels echo back down the hallway. Standing up, I remove my leather jacket and strip my boots off. I can feel Lauren’s eyes on me as I move to her side and stretch out on the bed to embrace her, taking extra care not to jostle her sore body or dislodge any of the wires and IV tubing.

 

We both sigh in relief as we relax into each other’s embrace. Her fingers make a pattern against my skin that peeks out from my cleavage as she lays her ear against my chest. My fingers make similar, soothing motions against her back through the thin hospital gown. And I know that for the first time in days, I feel complete again. With my love. My Lauren. 


End file.
